New Friends
by Gypsy Toni Jane
Summary: Draco and Hermione have to spend the summer together but instead of a war a friendship blossoms between them... *IT'S FINALLY FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

New Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all I own is the character of Hugh and the character of Hollie.  
  
CHAPTER 1. Guests  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed writing in her diary, when her mother came in.  
  
"Hermione dear, you know how your father has an aunt who is a witch.?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah Great aunt Simone"  
  
"Well, her best friends son is coming to stay with us for the rest of the holidays"  
  
"Oh. Do you know his name mum?"  
  
"He goes to Hogwarts but I'm not quite sure what house he is in or what his name is. Sorry."  
  
"That's O.K." Hermione said. She hoped against hope that it wasn't Draco Malfoy.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Draco, Son could you come down stairs for a minute please?" Narcissa called from the kitchens.  
  
"Coming Mother" Draco called from his room as he threw down his book "It gets to the good part. and she calls me"  
  
As Draco arrived in the kitchens his mother called for him to come into the dining room.  
  
"Draco, love you know how your father and I are going to France?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we don't want you to stay home alone since the attack." Narcissa said with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Narcissa, honey there's no need to worry we will be safe in France and Draco will be safe at your friends nieces place"  
  
"I know Lucius I just don't want my little dragon to get hurt"  
  
"Mum its O.K. When do I leave?"  
  
"You leave tomorrow morning at 10:30"  
  
"O.K. I'll start packing" Draco said as he turned his heel to walk back upstairs.  
  
He completely forgot to ask if this girl was a pureblood or if she was a mudblood like Granger.  
  
"Oh and Draco."  
  
"Yeah" he turned back around  
  
"She's a half blood, mother's a muggle fathers a wizard"  
  
"Cool" he said to himself "At least it can't be Granger"  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
The doorbell chimed at the Granger home at 2 in the afternoon.  
  
"I'll get it!" Hermione called from the den as she ran towards the door.  
  
"Hello, I'm Herm." She started to say as she opened the door  
  
"Granger! There's gotta be a mistake! I was told I was staying with a half blood!"  
  
"I am half blood. Dickweed"  
  
"What.?"  
  
"MUM!!" Hermione screamed  
  
"Hermione! Sweetie! Are you O.K?" Mrs Granger called as she ran down the stairs  
  
"Yes in away, but in away no! Mum this is the guy that has been calling me 'Mudblood' since second year."  
  
"Oh. Hello you must me Narcissa's son"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"I'm Jemima Granger. And don't call her mudblood again. She's half blood" she extended her hand to him  
  
"There is no fucking way I am touching a filthy muggle" he thought this and thank god he did because the Grangers didn't not accept profanities in their house.  
  
"Draco," he said as he shook her hand.  
  
"Well Draco please come into our humble home."  
  
As Draco stepped into the house, his jaw drooped when he saw it was more like a manor than a house. The walls were white but the furniture was marron, navy, black or green. And it was mostly either leather or suede.  
  
"Wow" Draco said under his breath.  
  
"What was that Malfoy?" Hermione said with a smile  
  
"Nothing bitch," he said with his trademark smirk  
  
"Unfortunately we are renovating, and my youngest daughter, Hollie is staying in the spare room so Draco, will have to stay in Hermione's room for about two weeks, while we are painting the room and refurnishing it."  
  
At this both Malfoy and Hermione tunned around  
  
"Mum, why cant Hollie sleep in my room?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to wake up at two in the morning. O.K.?" Her mother said with concern.  
  
"Fine. But what will Draco sleep on?"  
  
"The bed"  
  
"But mum I can't sleep on the floor. Not with my back"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs Granger but I have a really bad back as well and I'm not allowed to sleep on the floor either"  
  
"Oh. Well Hermione's bed is a king-size so you can sleep head to toe or what ever it's called. O.K.?"  
  
"Fine" The two seventeen-year-olds replied in unison  
  
"Alright. Hermione why don't you show Draco your room?"  
  
"O.K. mum. C'mon Malfoy" 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. Reasons  
  
Once Draco was settled in Hermione's room they both sat on her black silk covered king-sized bed reading books by muggle authors.  
  
Hermione was crying. Draco noticed this  
  
"Hermione, why are you crying?"  
  
"It's this book. It's just so sad" she said showing him the book.  
  
"Tiger Eyes by Judy Blume. It doesn't sound sad. What's it about Hermione?"  
  
"You just called me Hermione. Ha. Any ways its about this girl, Davey, her father was murdered in a raid on their store. And now her life can never be the same so her mother, brother and herself move to New Mexico with her aunt."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"A place in America. And there she meets a boy named Wolf and gives her this Tiger Eye because her nickname is Tiger Eyes and then he runs away it's so sad."  
  
"It doesn't sound sad."  
  
"Boys" she muttered under her breath  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
3 days after Draco's arrival at the Grangers home, Hermione and her guest were sitting on the floor in Hermione's room playing with her glass, muggle, chess set, when Mrs Granger called from the kitchen,  
  
"Kids! Dinners ready! Do you want it in your room"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione answered for the both of them  
  
"O.K." came the response  
  
"So Hermione, why can't you sleep on the floor?"  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Hermione turned around and lifted her shirt to reveal about one hundred scars on her back.  
  
"Hermione how did you get them?" Draco asked with concern  
  
"Um. my uncle beats me. This was at the start of the holidays, when I got off the Train my uncle was there to pick me up. He took me to his place and well did this."  
  
"Did he rape you?" Hermione turned back around as he said this  
  
"No," tears started to fall "But he has before."  
  
"Oh Hermione. I'm sorry"  
  
"Why should you be? You didn't do it." Tears were streaming down her face now  
  
"I don't know, but it's the only thing to say" he said wiping the tears away with his thumb  
  
"So why cant you sleep on the floor"  
  
Draco turned around and took off his black muscle shirt to reveal one very long bleeding cut. From the base of his neck to the small of his back.  
  
"Basically the same reason."  
  
"Draco it's bleeding" she said as she reached to trace it. She stopped at the sound of his voice  
  
"I know, I can't stop it. Lucius did it. Second time this month. That's where I got the black eye"  
  
"Oh Draco"  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Hermione and Draco were in the bed. Lying normally staring at the TV.  
  
"O.K. Hermione I still don't get this thing" Draco said trying to work the remote control.  
  
"O.K. Draco it's called a TV it is a muggle invention and its there to entertain."  
  
"Hermione I know that but how do you use it?"  
  
"M'Kay. Give me the remote," she said sitting up  
  
"The what.?"  
  
"What you're holding"  
  
"Oh, here" he said passing her the remote  
  
"O.K. you press these little buttons to change the channel turn it on or off, and turn the volume up or down. O.K.?"  
  
"Ok I think I get it now"  
  
"Good now turn it off I wanna go to sleep"  
  
"Ok I know how to turn it off" and with that he turned it off and the room was dark.  
  
"Draco. " Hermione said rolling over  
  
"Mmm-hmm"  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone 'bout what my uncle Hugh did ok?"  
  
"I've already promised that"  
  
"Thank you" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Dreams  
  
"Hermione. uncle Hugh wants to play"  
  
"Oh no. no no no no no no. Please make him go away" Hermione cried to herself. She could here him coming up the stairs so she ran into her cupboard.  
  
"Where are you?" Hugh screamed as he came into her room  
  
Hermione didn't answer  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE WHORE!?"  
  
Hugh opened her cupboard door and look into her eyes.  
  
"You really should find a new place to hide my dear Hermione," he said as he pulled her onto the bed and rolled her over so she was on her stomach  
  
"No no no no no no. Get off of me!"  
  
Hugh pulled out a 'cat o' nine tales'  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
What was Draco doing here?  
  
"Hermione wake-up!"  
  
Hermione woke up with sweat and tears falling off her face.  
  
"Hermione are you O.K.?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No" Tears started streaming down her face again  
  
"Hey it was only a dream," Draco said as he pulled her into an embrace and started rocking her back a forth. "Shhhhhhhh"  
  
Within 5 minutes they were asleep in each other's arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok for those of you who don't know (Fee) a 'cat o' nine tales' is an old weapon that looks like a whip only with 9 pieces of leather instead of just one, and sometimes the leather had steel on them. Ok good. Here we go.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4. Horses  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to find a body of pale white skin. Right then she automatically thought of Hugh.  
  
"No no" she said as she slipped out of the mans embrace  
  
"Hermione" Draco had woken up "what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh my god" Hermione jumped back onto bad and into his outstretched arms "Oh my god I thought you were Uncle Hugh. I thought he raped me again" tears again started steaming down her face  
  
"Hey" Draco said as he tried to calm her down again in his warm embrace "Hey its Ok. He's not here. It's just Draco, just me. Shhhhhhhh its ok."  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
A week after Hermione's nightmare, Hermione, Draco and Jemima were all sitting down at the table for breakfast.  
  
"So what are you two going to do on this fine Saturday?" Jemima asked  
  
"I was thinking we could go out onto the paddock and see Fading Light, Evening Dream and Tender Heart."  
  
"Who.?"Draco asked looking kind of worried  
  
"My horses"  
  
"Horsees" Hollie said as she came into the dining room in her pyjamas.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gunna see my horses today."  
  
"Oh" Draco said as Hermione and her little sister continued their conversation "damn"  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
After Draco and Hermione had breakfast they went out onto Hermione's paddock were her three horses came to greet her.  
  
"This is Fading Light," she said petting the golden horse "Evening Dream is the black one and the white one is Tender Heart."  
  
"They're beautiful"  
  
"Thank you. Which do you wanna ride?" she asked as she hopped up on Fading light.  
  
"Me ride? No. I cant "  
  
"So there is something the great Draco Malfoy cant do"  
  
"Oh, I can ride them just not well" Hermione began to laugh, "Fine I cant ride at all"  
  
"Ok then. Hop up on Tender Heart, the white. She is the most gentile, unless you wanna hop up here with me?" Hermione asked with an innocent face.  
  
"I think I'll take the second option," he said hopping up behind Hermione.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
After about an hour of riding Fading Light Hermione and Draco got off so they could have some lunch.  
  
When they got to the back door Hermione stopped. Draco ran into her.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong? Whose the man with the broad shoulders?" he asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Hurry get back on Fading Light"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask just get back on"  
  
"OK" and with that Draco and Hermione got back on her horse.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong" Draco asked again when they had stoped after about 10 minutes of riding.  
  
"He's here"  
  
"Whose here Hermione?" Draco asked, again concern filling his eyes  
  
"Uncle Hugh" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. A kiss and uncle Hugh  
  
"what? Why is he here?"  
  
"I dunno. But last time he was here for two nights and the first he raped me. Then on the second to make sure I wasn't pregnant, he punched my stomach for about 2 hours" tears again stated to stream down her face. She slid down the tree she was leaning on and slumped on to the ground. Draco sat down nest to her and again tried to comfort her with his embrace. This time he did something neither of them knew was coming.  
  
"Hermione with me here and us in the same bed he's not gunna hurt you." He waited a minute and kissed her.  
  
"wow." Hermione said under her breath when the kiss broke "You just kissed me"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"can we do it again?"  
  
All he did then was laugh and nodded 'yes' and they kissed again. This time with more passion.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"You know Hollie thinks you're my boyfriend, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Am I your boyfriend?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
After about another 2 hours of talking about things like this they walked back to the house. At the stables, Hermione stopped. Draco took her hand and forced her to turn to him,  
  
"Hermione, like I said with us in the same bed he is not gunna hurt you. At least not while I'm around" and then he kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"thank you"  
  
"lets go"  
  
"Don't let go of my hand ok Draco?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Ahhhh Hermione, Draco how was your ride?"  
  
"Draco has never ridden before mum, so he was scared. But after about 10 minutes on Fading Light he was O.K. " Hermione smiled at Draco who blushed.  
  
"Hello Hermione" a cold voice came from the shadows behind them  
  
She turned and looked upon her brown haired uncle, taking in the features she had tried to forget. The long scar that ran from his left eye to his lip, had gained him the name 'Scar-face' from her father, his brother. His eyes were a study, and would have been a sight to marvel at, had Hermione not known the person she was looking upon. The left eye was blue while the right was green, and both now looked upon Hermione with malice  
  
"Hello Uncle Hugh" Draco's grip on Hermione's hand tightened  
  
"Hello and this is."  
  
"Draco Malfoy" he extended his hand that was not being killed by Hermione's grip.  
  
"Ahhhh yes I've heard of you. Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son? "  
  
"Yes. H. how do you know my father?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh we are in the same business your father and I. I am new to the job yet we are still in the same business"  
  
"Death Eaters?" whispered Hermione in to Draco's ear  
  
Draco just nodded.  
  
Hermione griped his hand even harder.  
  
"Hermione, Draco, why don't you two go upstairs and get ready for dinner. Its in an hour and we are going out with Hugh"  
  
Draco and Hermione almost flew up the stairs. Draco never letting go of Hermione's hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanq to all of my reviewers: Ginny McGregor, Kim Malfoy, BartendinWufie, Slytherin's Angel , Kawaii Nem (previous Ms. Genn), x0xferociousfemme0x0, RockStar09, Zhusidinuo, SweetMe, Agent 1 and babycino (thanx fee I really needed ur help)  
  
OK ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6. A secret revealed and dinner with Hugh  
  
Once Hermione and Draco where in her room, Hermione threw herself on her bed and started to cry.  
  
"Mione sweetie don't cry" Draco again tried to comfort her. "Hermione he's no gunna hurt you. I promise." He said with a smile.  
  
"Can I have a hug?"  
  
Draco just nodded  
  
Hermione walked over to him with tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, there's no need to cry" Draco said as he embraced her.  
  
He kissed her forehead "I'm scared Draco" she cried into his chest  
  
"Hermione.?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll be fine I promise," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
After the kiss broke Hermione untangled herself from Draco's grip and spoke. No longer with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Now, Draco. If you will move out of my way."  
  
"Hello Hermione" the cold voice rang again  
  
"Leave her alone" Draco said shielding her with his body.  
  
"Oh look he's shielding you like you shielded Merlin that night"  
  
"Mione who is Merlin?"  
  
"Was. He killed him. He was my son, his son." Hermione said in almost a whisper. As tears started to form in her eyes and slowly creep out.  
  
"Yes. And if that child had been older than one day, Hermione, I would have killed you both"  
  
Hermione grasped Draco's hand. "Don't let him hurt me Draco," she whispered  
  
"I wont."  
  
"But anyway we have to go out in an hour so I am going to get ready. Bye Hermione" Hugh said as he turned his heel.  
  
When he left Draco turned to Hermione "Mione how come I didn't know about Merlin?"  
  
"Draco we only just become friends. I didn't want to scare you in saying that I had once had a child"  
  
"Oh, Mione. You wouldn't have scared me," he said embracing her" Do Potter and the Weasel know?"  
  
"Harry does. But only 'cause he figured it out when I wouldn't sleep with him"  
  
"Ah so you have had sex!"  
  
"Actually I haven't. If it weren't for that jerk Hugh I'd still be a virgin." Tears started to stream down her face for a forth time that afternoon.  
  
"Hey, Hermione its ok. Don't cry." He said as he kissed her forehead "Well seeing as though we have to go out in an hour why don't you go have a shower and wash away those tears?" Draco said with a half smile.  
  
"Ok" Hermione said not wanting to leave his warm embrace.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
At the restaurant, Hermione, Draco, Hugh, Hollie, Jemima and Shane (Hermione's father) were all sitting at a table. Hermione and Draco separated by Hugh. Hermione gave Draco a pleading look while Hugh stroked her leg.  
  
"Excuse me Mr Granger I was wondering if I could possibly swap places with you?" Draco asked hoping that he would say 'yes'.  
  
"Of course dear boy" and with that Shane and Draco swapped  
  
"Thank you sir" Draco said taking Hermione's hand in his own under the table as he sat down.  
  
"Thank you Draco" Hermione whispered. Hugh was on her left while Draco was now on her right  
  
During the course of the evening Hugh would run his hand up and down Hermione's leg. Every time he did this she would take Draco's hand in hers and just look Draco in the eye. He could tell she was scared but he didn't say anything. He just squeezed her hand to comfort her.  
  
"After dinner, Hermione would you like to take Draco and show him the park?" Shane asked his daughter  
  
"Oh daddy that would be great" she replied to her father "oh Draco you'll absolutely love it."  
  
"I'll go with them. Just so I can keep an eye on the two of them." Hugh pipped up  
  
"No no no no no" Hermione thought as she started to shake her head  
  
"It's going to be alright I'll be there with you" Draco said rubbing her hand with his thumb. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok with the fight scene in this chapter most of the credit goes to one of my best friends, Fee.  
  
Here we go.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7. A walk in the park  
  
As they walked around the park, Hermione kept a firm grip on Draco's hand. And Hugh once made a pass at her in saying that she looked great the night that she returned from Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione does he mean that you look great the night he beat you?" Draco whispered  
  
Hermione stared to cry again and just nodded  
  
"Oh Hermione don't cry you little whore. Are you crying because he won't give you any?" Hugh asked as he put on a fake pout.  
  
"Leave her alone. Bastard" Draco said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"What you gunna do about it if I don't?" Hugh asked "hmmm?"  
  
"Hurt you bad. Hurt you so bad that you'll wish you had never touched MY Hermione!"  
  
"Oh really" and with that he aimed a fierce punch at Draco  
  
Draco blocked the punch like a master. He knew what to do in these situations. After refusing to become a Death Eater, Lucius and his 'business associates' would beat him. He knew how to protect himself. And Hermione.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione and pushed her behind him, protecting her with his body.  
  
"You think you can protect her?" Hugh's voice had become malicious.  
  
Draco gave no spoken reply, instead his hand curled into a tight fist and swung out at the wicked figure before him. Hugh dodged the blow with a small hint of surprise; he had not anticipated Draco putting up a fight to someone as tall and as strong as himself. He overcame his surprise quickly and aimed another fierce punch at Draco's stomach while he was off balance from his failed attack.  
  
Draco crumpled to the ground, momentarily winded. While he tried to regain his lost breath a large shadow fell over him.  
  
"Pathetic you know, I told you, I knew you could never stand up to me"  
  
Hugh aimed a kick at Draco's torso, but the young mans eyes widened and he swiftly avoided the blow, but before the larger man had a chance to defend himself, Draco's fist had driven into his cheek.  
  
Hugh was stunned but recovered quickly, and looked into the eyes of the boy before him. Malicious eyes looking into triumphant ones. But Draco's triumph was short lived as Hugh aimed a violent kick towards Draco's mid section. For a second time Draco was at loss for breath, but this time his breathlessness came with a strong pain emitting from his ribs.  
  
Draco cursed under his breath as he clutched his ribs. He struggled to stand as the sound of Hugh's footsteps came nearer, but the pain was enormous. Briefly defeated he stayed where he was and tried to regain his focus.  
  
"Well, well, well, given up already have we? How disappointing" Hugh said with an evil laugh.  
  
Draco saw Hugh shift his weight to his right leg, and prepared to swing his good leg for another blow. Draco refused to close his eyes to the oncoming attack and watched, almost in slow motion as the foot came nearer.  
  
"Draco! No!" Hermione had been watching on tenterhooks but now was in action.  
  
She ran abruptly to place herself in between Hugh and Draco. Hugh stopped his attack on Draco to stare cruelly at the girl before him. Hermione moved quickly to Draco without taking her eyes off Hugh's. Hugh only stood scathingly, watching. Hermione helped the injured Draco to his feet before moving in front of him as he had done earlier for her.  
  
"Very noble of you Hermione I'm sure. But for now my new objective is to beat the Malfoy kid. I'll come back to you when I've done that." Hugh grinned wickedly.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Hermione screamed as her own foot swung up into Hugh's crutch, followed soon after by her hand as it slapped him across the face.  
  
Hugh grunted in pain, and withdrew slightly.  
  
"You bitch you'll pay for that one!" he grimaced.  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to react, Hugh had launched his large form at her and hit her ferociously on the jaw. The impact sent Hermione crashing to the ground before Draco's feet. Draco gasped at her unconscious form, and was horrified to see a trickle of blood falling from her open mouth.  
  
"Hermione." he whispered, his anger building, "HERMIONE!" His angry yell echoed through the deserted park.  
  
Pain forgotten in his anger, Draco charged at the larger man standing before him. His shoulder connected with Hugh's sternum with such a force the Hugh was thrown backwards into the trunk of a tree. His head struck with an audible 'crack'. But Draco's rage carried on and he bent over the man, beating him with such anger that, before long, Hugh's face was bloodied.  
  
"Now a little something for you to remember me by" Draco whispered viciously as he bent down next to the immobile man.  
  
From his pocket he produced a small pocketknife. Flicking the blade out he pressed it to Hugh's skin; just below his right eye, the green one. Showing a surprising amount of talent, he sketched a small picture of the Slytherin serpent onto his cheek.  
  
"Draco." a small, hurting voice drifted into his thoughts, and he turned to see Hermione, awakening form her brief period of unconsciousness. He moved away from the motionless Hugh and moved to Hermione's side.  
  
"Hermione." Draco breathed 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. Draco's confession  
  
After two attempts at walking home and two failed attempts, Draco insisted he carry Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you've already fallen twice. Let me carry you." Draco insisted  
  
"Ok. But if you drop me I'll kill you" Hermione tried to enforce humor into the conversation. She was still crying  
  
Draco only smiled as he picked her up into his arms.  
  
"Draco what are we going to do about Hugh?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione I just don't know. " Draco responded  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Oh no! Hermione! Draco what happened?" Mrs Granger asked concern filling her eyes as she opened the door  
  
"While we were walking in the park Hugh called Hermione a.a whore." Draco said as he looked down at the sleeping form of Hermione.  
  
"Shane! Could you come in here please?" Jemima called  
  
"Coming!" Shane walked out into the hall and saw his daughter with blood on her face "Oh dear! Draco who did this? Where is Hugh?"  
  
"Hugh did this"  
  
"Where is he?" Mr. Granger asked again  
  
"Still in the park. When I saw him last he was motionless." Draco said  
  
"Daddy.?" they all heard Hermione whisper  
  
"Hey sweetie" her father said to her, then turned to Draco "hand her to me I'm going to take upstairs and put her in her bed"  
  
"Ok" and with that Draco kissed her forehead and put her in her father's hands  
  
"Come with me Draco," Draco followed Mrs Granger into the living room after they were comfortable Mr. Granger came back in with Hermione still in his arms.  
  
"She wouldn't go to bed without you Draco" and he then placed his teenaged daughter on the loveseat with Draco.  
  
"Hey" he whispered, "you ok?"  
  
"I'm hurting" a smile formed on her bloody face "I fell better in your arms"  
  
"Can I ask you two something?" Shane asked his daughter and Draco  
  
"Yep" Hermione asked while stifling a cough  
  
"Are you two involved?"  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other, Draco answered for the both of them.  
  
"We are. And I think I'm falling in love your daughter" 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. A confession  
  
Hermione awoke the middle of the night cuddled up next to Draco. When she remembered the events that had previously happened that night, She held on tighter. He loved her. Now all she had to do was confess that she loved him.  
  
Draco suddenly woke up. "Hey Hermione" he said with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Draco did you mean what you said? About loving me?"  
  
"I meant every word, dearest."  
  
Hermione looked into her boyfriends' eyes  
  
"Hermione is something wrong?" Draco asked as he sat up  
  
Hermione still in his arms finally spoke what she had been trying to say since he promised not to tell anyone about her back  
  
"I have something to confess"  
  
"Uh-huh. Go a head"  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you too"  
  
And with that he kissed her and neither of the two gave a second thought to what they were about to do. *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Two weeks later as Hermione awoke in her lovers arms she noticed a large snowy owl on the balcony off her room.  
  
"Hedwig!" she screamed  
  
She took the letter off her leg, opened it and read the letter her best friend had sent.  
  
Dear Hermione, How are you? Malfoy wrote (or should I call him Draco now yeah I will) Draco wrote and told Ron and me  
  
"Ron and I" she corrected him as though he was there.  
  
.What happened. If you need any thing Ron and I are there for you  
  
Love Harry  
  
P.S Congratulations on becoming head girl  
  
See you on Monday in Diagon alley  
  
Harry and Ron  
  
"Hey babe" Draco said as he embraced her from behind  
  
"Hey" Hermione turned around to face her lover "You told Harry and Ron about us?"  
  
"Yeah. I decided if you're my girlfriend then maybe I should try to make friends with them as well"  
  
"Thank you" she stood on tiptoes to kiss him  
  
"For what?" Draco asked when the kiss broke  
  
"For loving me" 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. New friends  
  
The next day way Monday, Draco and Hermione travelled to Diagon Alley by the Small fireplace in her bedroom.  
  
"Hermione have you ever even travelled by Floo powder?" Draco asked  
  
"No. And I have no idea what to do" Hermione said with concern  
  
"Ok" Draco said motioning her towards him "come here. We'll do this together."  
  
"Yay"  
  
Hermione stepped into the fireplace holding Draco's hand.  
  
"Ok. On the count of three clearly say 'Diagon Alley' Ok?" Draco said  
  
"Ok"  
  
"One, two, three"  
  
"Diagon Alley" They said in unison as they dropped the powder into the fire.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned around as she heard the voice of her ex-boyfriend  
  
"Harry, Ron!" Hermione said as she hugged them both "I've missed you. Where's Ginny?" tears started to well in her eyes.  
  
"She's at the pet shop. How are you? You ok?"  
  
"Apart from reliving that night in my head every other night." Draco griped her hand "I'm fine. I have Draco to look after me"  
  
"Ah yeah" Harry said looking at Draco "listen about everything that's happened between all of us during the past six years, can we forget it ever happened?"  
  
"Yeah" Ron said with his mouth full of Bertie bottes Every Flavour Beans.  
  
"You guys have got a deal," Draco said shaking Harry's hand the Rons  
  
"Good. Now lets go get our stuff for seventh year shall we boys?" Hermione said  
  
And with that they went off into Diagon alley, Draco holding Hermione's hand, Hermione holding Rons and Harry and Draco deep in conversation between new friends. 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanq to my reviewers: Dragon-soul, Nicole Christensen, Dragon Fairy, BartendinWufie, Draco-Malfoy-is-cute, JOPFANS, Ginny McGregor and fee  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11. Hogwarts Express  
  
"Well time to face the music," Draco said as they approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10  
  
"Hey it'll be ok" Hermione assured him  
  
"You think? Crabbe and Goyle are going to ditch me for Pansy now"  
  
"You'd rather spend time with your goons than with your own girlfriend?"  
  
"Hermi" he said "of course not its just they were my first friends at Hogwarts. Do you get me?"  
  
"Yeah" she said as she leaned up against the wall  
  
"Well, like I said, time to face the music" as they came through to the other side  
  
"I love you Draco"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
And With that they parted their separate ways.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Hermione, do you know who's head boy?"  
  
"Ron, please repeat that when you no longer have your mouth full"  
  
"Hermione, do you know who's head boy?"  
  
"No. It wasn't on the letter"  
  
Just then Draco came to their compartment  
  
"Hey you" Draco said as Hermione stood up to kiss him  
  
"Get a room you two!" Harry, Ron and Ginny said as the two lovers kissed  
  
"You ok Draco?" Hermione asked with concern  
  
"No!" Draco said as he sat down scaring Ginny "like I said the moment I told them about us those goons Crabbe and Goyle went off to Pansy. They ditched me for Parkinson!"  
  
"Draco calm down!" Hermione screamed  
  
"I'm sorry babe. Its just, like I said, they were my first friends at Hogwarts"  
  
"Draco" Ginny piped up "you have new friends now"  
  
"Yeah" Ron said with his mouth now full of a chocolate frog  
  
"Ron, don't speak with you mouth full! It's irritating!" His sister said  
  
They all laughed at Ginny's out burst  
  
"What's so funny?" Lavender asked as she walked into the cabin "and what the fuck is he doing here?" she said fuming as she saw Draco  
  
"Lav, sweetie its ok," Ron said to his girlfriend "He's Hermione's boyfriend"  
  
"What! You're dating this asshole! Hermione he'll beat you up!"  
  
Hermione shuddered at the thought. Draco saw this  
  
"Actually Brown I would never even think about hurting Hermione. I love her."  
  
"What" the other four in cabin yelled  
  
"Yes I love Hermione"  
  
"And I love Draco" 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 Revealing a secret  
  
"But Hermione he has beaten all of his other girlfriends"  
  
"Draco, have you?" Hermione asked kind of scared  
  
"No! I was brought up to never harm a woman! Lavender if you're referring to that slut Proseda, I never beat her! She got her ex to hit her so it looked like I did it! I was almost killed by my father because of that!" Draco was fuming  
  
"Guys your just gunna have to deal with it. I love Draco and he loves me. Please just try to stay calm ok?" Hermione said  
  
"Fine" Harry, Ron and Lavender replied in unison but Hermione was no listening, she was looking at Ginny  
  
"Gin, you ok" Hermione asked her friend who had not spoken since lavender entered the room  
  
"Well since we are sharing secrets."she turned to Harry  
  
"No!" Harry said realizing what she was about to say, "Ron'll kill me!"  
  
"Ok. What did you do to my sister?"  
  
"Uhh, um I Ohhh I uh.g.uh. Got her pregnant" Harry replied almost in a whisper biting his bottom lip  
  
"What?!" They others all screamed as Ron went to punch Harry  
  
"Gin, your pregnant?" Hermione smile faded remembering what Hugh had done  
  
"No it was killed" Hermione started to cry realizing that she and Ginny were alike in many ways  
  
"Mione, why are you crying?" Ron asked after he finished his small attack on Harry  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and then Draco  
  
"He's to know some day," Draco told her  
  
"I know," she turned to her friends  
  
"Know what Mione?" Ron asked with worry filling his eyes  
  
" I was pregnant, had a son, and my uncle was the father."  
  
"What! You slept with your uncle?"  
  
"No Lavender. He raped me!" tears started to stream down her face "Exactly one day after Merlin was born, Uncle Hugh killed him"  
  
"Oh Hermione" Ron and Ginny replied in unison  
  
"I don't want sympathy! I want friends!" she screamed  
  
Draco noticed that she was anxious  
  
"Hermione" Draco said changing the subject "Do you know who's head girl?"  
  
"Yeah, me. Why?"  
  
"Coz I'm head boy"  
  
Hermione screamed as she jumped into her lovers' arms  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"I have an announcement before we begin the banquet, students, as usual the Forest is forbidden to all. And finally, we will be having, instead of a Halloween feast, a Halloween Ball. Our new Head boy, Draco Malfoy and head girl, Hermione Granger will be arranging it" He looked at the two before he spoke any thing else "Let the feast begin"  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Hermione waited at the door to the Great hall for Draco after the feast. When he finally arrived she realized he was wearing his trademark scowl.  
  
"Hey" she said to him "you ok?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, if you will follow me" Dumbledore said. Draco and Hermione looked confused "miss Granger, because of the unfortunate little accident between you and your uncle Hugh." Draco reached for Hermione's hand and she took it without question "we have decided to let you two have your own dormitory for the year. Mr Malfoy I expect you to protect her"  
  
"Don't worry, I will" 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanq to all my reviewers: Dragon-Gem, CLARICEKARN1234, and Blue eyes to answer Ur questions yes Hugh and Lucius are in the same crowd and u will find out what happens.  
  
And fee, I have A HUGE case of writers block so I can't quite write another story just yet, but as soon as I get some inspiration I will.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh yeah and 2morrow its my birthday (its my dads 2day) so I wont be able to post some for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Credit again goes to Fee for most of this  
  
Here we go  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 13. Draco's nightmare  
  
Hermione climbed beneath the sheets of the large four-poster in her room. The dorm she and Draco shared was rather large. Just inside the entrance lay a spacious common room, a welcome fire cracking in the fireplace. The fireplace was intricately designed, the Slytherin serpent carved into one half of the sandstone feature, and the Gryffindor lion carved into the other. The room she noticed was decorated in the same fashion, using the themes and colours of the two houses.  
  
Through a divide of gold and silver curtains lay a small library, on the left of the room were two smaller rooms, one a bathroom and the other a small kitchen, both sectioned off with doors rather than curtains.  
  
The dorm was shaped rather like an eight and in its top half was their sleeping quarters. Two rooms, divided by a balcony, large and spacious, decorated in similar fashion to the main common room.  
  
Hermione yawned deeply and leaned back against her pillows. Within minutes she had fallen into a steady sleep.  
  
Four hours later Hermione tossed restlessly in her sleep, the image of Hugh, seemingly burned into the back of her eyelids. Her eyes shot open as the images became too painful. She lay, staring at the ceiling, willing her heart to stop beating so hard, and trying to calm her heavy breathing. It was as she calmed that she realized that her dream was not the only thing that had woken her.  
  
Sitting up quickly she tossed her cover off and swung her legs over the side of her four-poster listening. The sounds of distress she had picked up had grown louder, and continued to crescendo. Hermione sprung from her bed, ran out of her room and into the circular room that separated her bedroom from Draco's. She withdrew her wand, whispered "lumos" and tiptoed to the doorway of Draco's room. From there she peered around the darkened room.  
  
Hermione edged to a window and opened the heavy green drapes. A beam of light from the full moon poured into the room, illuminating the four-poster in its centre in particular. At this she whispered "nox".  
  
The cries grew louder still and Hermione rushed to the four-poster and tore back its curtains. The colour drained from her face with worry.  
  
Draco was tossing violently amongst the sheets, drenched in a cold sweat. His cries cut through the air like knives and each one stabbed at Hermione's heart.  
  
"Draco!" She whispered urgently from beside his bed.  
  
Draco didn't respond, at least not in the way she would have hoped. Instead his thrashing increased, giving the impression of someone under the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione gasped and climbed up onto the king sized bed. She shook his convulsing body lightly speaking his name quietly as she did so. Still he didn't respond. She shook him harder and repeated his name louder still. His body did not stop its seizure and Hermione was beside herself with worry.  
  
She shook him with all her strength and positively screamed his name; "Draco please wake up!"  
  
Draco sat bolt upright, sweat pouring of his body his eyes darting madly around, breathing still heavy. Hermione, who had thrown herself off the bed at his sudden awakening, climbed slowly back on. Draco did not seem to notice her immediately, as his eyes continued to dance madly around the room. He jumped slightly as she touched his arm, and his attention was turned on her. His breathing slowed as their eyes locked. Hermione stared straight into his, amazed and frightened at what she saw. His usual defences had been dropped and she could see the emotion pouring out of his normally steely eyes. Pain, panic but most of all fear and sorrow. She was shocked at this.  
  
"Draco." She whispered gently reaching out to stroke his face.  
  
She stopped suddenly and a tear pooled and ran down his pale face. It was followed by another soon after. His breathing rapidly increased again as his chin dropped onto his chest. Hermione was horrified. She threw herself onto his heaving form and held him. The minutes passed as they sat, rocking gently. Draco continued to cry quietly into he crook of Hermione's shoulder as she whispered gentle words of comfort. She leaned back against his pillows, bringing his shaking body with her. Together they lay in the soft moonlight, Hermione stroking his silver hair, whispering words of comfort into it. Draco lay with his head on Hermione's chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart.  
  
After about ten minutes Draco had fallen silent, his breath came in shuddering gasps as he quieted. Hermione still continued whispering to him and eventually he fell back asleep.  
  
"What's wrong with you Draco, I never would have believed you were so troubled" she whispered out loud.  
  
She kissed the top of his head and laid her head back on the pillows. Within minutes she had fallen asleep as well.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Hermione awoke to find herself alone and no longer in her own bed. She looked around the green and silver room until she came across form by the window.  
  
"Your up" Draco said. She could tell he had been crying  
  
"Yeah. You ok?"  
  
"No. I shouldn't have cried like that. I became week. I was told never to be weak, especially in front of a woman. Especially my lover"  
  
"Oh Draco. It'll be ok," she kissed his forehead before sitting down with him in front of the window "you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Not at all. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't listen to my boyfriends problems?" she asked sarcastically. Draco laughed, "I love you Draco"  
  
"I love you too" he kissed her soft lips and started to talk "Mione do you remember when I came to your place and showed you my back?" Hermione nodded "well Lucius did that the night before I came over. When I was younger he used to slap me really hard, I used to bruise so easily but in our third year I found a spell to stop me bruising so easily." Hermione took Draco's hand in her own at this point "I cast it every night in case Lucius hit me, then in our fifth year he put me under the Cruciatus Curse for the first time. It hurt so bad" Draco tightened his grip on her hand as the tears started to well in his eyes  
  
"Draco, is that what you were dreaming about?"  
  
Draco nodded and continued his story "every night when I was at home it would happen" the tears started to fall "you know how I told you I was brought up never to harm a woman?" Hermione again nodded "lie. I was brought up never to tell a lie. My father does hit my mother. I swore to my mum that I would never raise a hand to a woman in anger. But when my father found out that my girl friend, Amelia the slut, had been beaten first my father congratulated me, then about a day later mum told him that I had promised never to harm a woman, and he doesn't like it when you brake promises. This happened Christmas holidays last year, this was only the second time he had ever put me under the Cruciatus Curse. These holidays every night he did it again, he told me 'never go weak in the presence of a woman, especially your lover' Hermione he scared me." Hermione let go of Draco's hand and walked to his nightstand and got his handkerchief sat down and dabbed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Draco, like you said to me I'll protect you" he smiled. Then she added, "If I can" and with that she kissed him 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 the safest place  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling), or the song "The Safest Place" (LeeAnn Rimes. Track no. 3 written by Desmond Child, Mark Hudson, Victoria Shaw, Eric Bazillian. Published by Sony/ATV music publishing. Album 'Twisted Angel' produced by Desmond Child, Peter Amato and Gregg Pagani)  
  
That day Draco didn't go to school. He had gotten permission from Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Draco, I know what happened last night and if you wish you and Hermione can stay in your dorm today. Would you like that?"  
  
"Yeah, I need company"  
  
"Ok. Miss Granger may I speak to you please?"  
  
"Sure professor" she stood up from the couch and walked into their kitchen.  
  
"What did he dream about?"  
  
"Um.his father, beating him. When I came into his room I saw that it looked like he had had the Cruciatus Curse cast upon him. And he had earlier this year." She said the last part in a whisper  
  
"Ok thank you miss Granger I will see you both at the feast tonight. Good day" And with that he turned his heel and slipped into secret passage way connecting their kitchen to the main one  
  
Hermione returned to their common room to find Draco holding her portable CD player in his hand  
  
"Mione how in the hell did you get this thing to work here?"  
  
"Draco I am the most powerful witch ever to walk this earth ha!" she finished with her tongue poking out. Draco laughed "ok well one of the most powerful"  
  
"Ok then" Draco said as he lifted the headphones to his ears pressed play and listened to LeeAnn Rimes, The Safest Place  
  
Daytime, I'm fine Everything is back to normal Last night I thought that I would die I had nightmares I was so scared Thank god that you are by my side To hold me when I cry  
  
Hermione sat down as she listened to the song and started to hum along  
  
I wanna be strong But I don't wanna be alone tonight I wanna believe that I can save the world And make it right, but I'm only human And you've got a hero's face Right here in your arms Is the safest place, the safest place  
  
Hermione watched as she saw a tear slip down Draco's cheek  
  
It feels so real You showed me I can trust you With emotions I had locked away It was your touch, your words They heal the deepest part of me That only you can see  
  
She watched as he went for her hand to hold on to, to feel safe as he remembered how safe he felt in her arms the night before  
  
I wanna be strong But I don't wanna be alone tonight I wanna believe that I can save the world And make it right, but I'm only human And you've got a hero's face Right here in your arms Is the safest place  
  
He fell into her arms crying remembering what his father had done  
  
As long as I am with you As long as I can feel you That's all I need to keep me going On and on and on and on  
  
Hermione held him. Draco's head was on her chest listening to the steady beat of her heart; it seemed to calm him just as it had the night before  
  
I wanna believe that I can save the world And make it right, but I'm only human And you've got a hero's face Right here in your arms Is the safest place Right here in your arms is the safest place, the safest place, the safest place  
  
Hermione took the headphones off his head when the song finished  
  
"She's right. I feel the safest when I'm lying in your arms."  
  
"Draco I feel the same" she kissed his forehead  
  
"I love you Hermione"  
  
"I love you Draco"  
  
And with that they kissed with the same amount of passion as they had in their first kiss 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Halloween Ball  
  
Two weeks had passed since Draco's nightmare, and now they were discussing the Halloween Ball in their kitchen, Hermione sitting on the bench with Draco in between her legs.  
  
"So, dearest Draco what do you want the ball to be like?" she said as she grabbed at his waist with her legs forcing him to turn around  
  
"I dunno. What do you want it to be like huh?"  
  
"Vampires, goblins, the usual"  
  
"Well how bout we make it pairs. Whatever your partner goes as you go as in the other gender."  
  
"Huh"  
  
"For example: If I go as Dracula, you go as Dracula's bride. Get it?"  
  
"Oh cool"  
  
"So what do you want to go as?"  
  
"Dracula and Dracula's bride" Hermione replied with a grin  
  
Draco laughed "Ok" and with that they kissed  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Halloween finally approached and Hermione still had no idea what she was going to wear. She was in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender discussing what they where going to wear.  
  
"So Lav, what are you and Ron going as?" Hermione asked the two  
  
"Nothing really, just Merlin and his wife"  
  
"Awesome! Harry, Ginny, what about you?"  
  
"A princess and her knight in shining armour," Ginny replied looking at Harry  
  
"And the Armour is very very heavy" Harry added looking a little scared  
  
"Hey what about you Hermione, what are you and Draco going as?" Ron asked  
  
"Dracula and his bride. Just a tad bit of a problem"  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Lavender said  
  
"I have no idea what the hell I'm going to wear"  
  
"Oh Hermione, Lav and I will help" Ginny said as she grabbed her arm and went up to their dorm room  
  
"Hey where are you girls going? We have three hours until the ball starts!" Ron called after them  
  
"We know. That's how long we need to get ready sweetie" Lavender called back  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at each other and muttered "girls"  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Three hour later Hermione, Ginny and Lavender emerged from the girls' room. Lavender in a white silk dress, Ginny in a pink dress with a small silver tiara settled on top of her head, her hair was as fiery red as usual yet it was up in a tight bun with ringlets cascading down to frame her face, and Hermione in a blood red velvet corset with a black leather mini skirt, black stiletto knee high boots and red fish net stockings. Her hair was now black with red, blue and white streaks through it and she also had enchanted fangs coming from her mouth. Her eyes were covered with black eyeshadow, she was paler than Draco with lips as red as red can be She truly looked like the bride of Dracula.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Draco came into the great hall looking like Dracula himself, red silk shirt, black silk jacket, black leather pants with a silver and green silk belt tied around his waist. At first he was looking for Hermione and at first he couldn't find her but when he turned around to go look for her in their dorm he saw the most amazing looking woman he had ever seen. Black stiletto knee high boots, red fishnets, black leather mini skirt, blood red corset, and black hair. His ideal woman.  
  
"Ouch! Well that can't be Hermione," he said to himself  
  
Then she turned around  
  
"Hermione" he breathed as he approached her "it's. It's. it's um.wow"  
  
"You like?"  
  
She licked the fangs coming from her mouth as he nodded  
  
"They're not real are they?" he said eyeing the fangs  
  
"No silly they're enchanted"  
  
Just then the light went out and Hermione grasped for Draco's hand  
  
"Draco what's going on? We didn't plan this"  
  
"I know sweetie, I know"  
  
"Ha ha ha. I see no one liked my little show well then, I'll just have to make you!" the cold voice stoped and a wand pointed at a person just in front of Hermione "Crucio!" The student, Theresa Underhill, a sixth year Gryffindor, started to act almost exactly like Draco did that night, he gave a small shudder next to Hermione "it'll happen to all of you eventually during the course of this evening" the cold voice rang again through the halls as he stepped into the light, a small scar of a serpent was clearly visible. And Hermione knew exactly who it was  
  
"Hugh" she whispered 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Hugh's Return  
  
"Ah Hermione" he looked in her direction "and the Malfoy kid"  
  
"Draco!" Lucius' icy voice rang "Get away from that filthy Mudblood!"  
  
Draco and Hermione both shivered at the name  
  
"No father! You may have hurt me many times before, but never again!" Draco looked at Hermione then at his father "Anyway father, she is half blood, you sent me to stay with her this summer, remember? I will not let you hurt her!"  
  
"Don't be foolish Draco, she IS a Mudblood!"  
  
"No she's not!" the whole school turned around to see Mr and Mrs Granger coming through the halls. Both with wands drawn "she's pure"  
  
"You're a pureblood?" Draco whispered in her ear  
  
"I'm. I uh oh god I'm pure? " Hermione almost fainted at this point  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Draco," Lucius said as he approached his son "don't tell me you have fallen in love with this.this" Lucius struggled for words "this bitch"  
  
"Father don't call her that" and with that he let go of Hermione's hand and threw a ferocious punch at his own father  
  
Hermione went straight to the next person she could think off to protect her, Harry  
  
"Harry don't let him hurt me, please" Tears started to well up in her eyes  
  
"It's ok I wont, just one problem"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The armour. Help me out of it"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Within minutes, with the help of Ron, Hermione and a very scared Ginny Harry was out of the armour.  
  
"Gin, sweetie I'll be ok, I wont get hurt" Harry kissed her forehead then turned to Ron "Take Gin, Mione and Lav back to the Tower. Here" he dived back into his suit of armour and dug out something, and then he threw something silvery grey at him. His invisibility cloak "go over there and then leave!" he pointed to an empty table near the door. Ginny ran at him "Gin trust me I'm gunna be ok" and with that he kissed her passionately when the kiss broke he looked her in the eyes "Now leave before you get hurt" he leaned down to whisper in her ear "I love you"  
  
"I love you too Harry" he looked into her tear filled eyes  
  
"I'll be fine. Go!"  
  
Ginny ran to where the others were hiding Harry looked over to her and into her eyes as Ron covered them with the cloak. Then drew his wand to fight the death eaters. The other four ran back up to the Tower. Unnoticed 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. A mark of love  
  
"Hurry, my dorm is closer we'll get their sooner!" Hermione screamed over the top of wails and cries coming from those in the great hall being tortured hoping that none of the wails belonged to Harry or Draco.  
  
"Mione what's the password?" Ron asked in a hurried voice  
  
"Luxure" she muttered at the portrait of a lion, serpent and a young man  
  
"What on earth does that mean girl?" Lavender asked  
  
"It's French for lust"  
  
"How convenient" Ginny said through muffled sobs as they entered the marvellously furnished dorm.  
  
"Gin he'll be fine" Ron assured his little sister as he sat down next to his girlfriend  
  
"Ron how can you be sure? I mean the asshole of a father that is Lucius 'I beat my son' Malfoy is out there. How can you be sure that Harry and my boyfriend Draco, the love of my life are not down there getting hurt? Or even worse killed!" Hermione yelled as she sat down.  
  
"Because we're right here, Hermione" Draco said as he entered the door without Harry "Well at least I am"  
  
"Draco where is Harry?" Ginny asked kind of worried  
  
"Virginia Ophelia Weasley you really think that the love of your life is gunna go to bed without dinner?" they all looked around to see Harry entering the room via the heads kitchens with his arms jam-packed with food  
  
"Harry!" Ginny ran into his arms after he put down the food "Your ok" he kissed her soft, sill elegant lips  
  
"Guys as happy as I am to see my best mate and my other best friends boyfriend, how the hell did you get up here without anyone noticing?" Ron asked the both of them  
  
Draco pulled his silver and green silk 'belt' of from around his waist and opened it out fully to reveal another invisibility cloak.  
  
"We snuck up here when most of the fighting had died down, and when both Hugh and Lucius had been knocked out" he replied as Hermione examined the cloak  
  
"Its so beautiful. Was Vol." Ron winched "sorry Ron, was He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named there, Draco"  
  
"Don't worry, Mione, it was only his Death Eaters" Harry answered for him "I don't think he'll come and try to kill me again. Not with one of my friends being the son of a Death Eater. Not this year at least"  
  
Just then someone uninvited entered the room  
  
"Pansy! Crabbe! Goyle! What, the fuck are you doing here?" Draco screamed "and how the fuck did you get into my dorm?"  
  
"Invisibility cloak. Heard you mutter 'Luxure'. Be careful."  
  
A cold voice interrupted her with "Avada Kedavra"  
  
But before they had time to realize that she was there, there was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound heading straight for Draco.  
  
"Draco! No!" Pansy ran in front of him and got hit with the killing curse  
  
"Well, son, it seems as though you have, had an admirer. She saved you, therefore I can't kill you. Yet. Goodbye Draco"  
  
And with that his father left  
  
"Oh my god P. Pan. Pansy saved my life, with her own life" Draco said as he kneeled down next to her  
  
"Draco, sweetie, lets go tell Dumbledore, he'll know what to do" Hermione said as he knelt down and tried to pick him up "Sweetie please"  
  
"Draco." Harry pipped up, Draco looked at him he saw Ginny was at his side holding his arm, very scared "Do you know if she loved you?"  
  
"She loved me with all her heart. Didn't she guys?" he looked at Crabbe and Goyle. The two just nodded "She would never let it go. She saved me."  
  
"Draco, my mother loved me with all her heart, when she died, protecting me, she left a mark." Draco's eyes moved to his scar "no, not my scar, a mark of love, Voldemort couldn't touch me until he took my blood in fourth year, until your father takes your blood he cant touch you."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked confusion spreading across his face like a wild fire  
  
"Because, like you said, Pansy loved you, she left a mark of love, on you" 


	18. Chapter 18

I wanna thank all my reviewers: the old and the new  
  
There are only two chapters left of this story so here goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18. A Revelation  
  
Hermione and Draco were in Dumbledore's office sitting in his high backed chairs. Draco looking at the ground, tears in his eyes, Hermione holding his hand.  
  
"Well, well, well this is indeed strange. Mr Malfoy do you have any idea why your father would do such a thing?"  
  
"Because I love Hermione"  
  
"When did you find out that she was a half blood?"  
  
"When I stayed at her house"  
  
"What about her being a pureblood?"  
  
"When her parents came into the Great hall on Halloween'  
  
"And what about you Miss Granger?"  
  
"Same time as Draco did"  
  
"I see."  
  
"Did you know before hand sir?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger I did. In fact, they were at this school when Lily and James Potter were here. James was in fact your father's brother"  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room when Harry came back from Quidditch practice.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to tell you something, well two things actually"  
  
"Ok shoot"  
  
"Well do you want the kinda good news or the really good news?"  
  
"Start with kinda"  
  
"Ok. Well." she took a deep breath "I just found out that, your father was my fathers brother. We're cousins"  
  
"Wow" Harry slumped onto the couch "never even thought that this could happen" Hermione looked at him "Now I'm glad we didn't have sex"  
  
"Yeah" Hermione laughed  
  
"So if Merlin hadn't of been killed I would have kinda been his uncle?"  
  
"You were kind of his uncle. I'm kinda glad he was killed though."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Because he was the product of a rape"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Ok now for the other news"  
  
"M'kay"  
  
"Harry."  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Draco and Hermione sat in their common room; Hermione on Draco's lap lying by the fire with fingers laced together, that night talking about the events that had recently happened  
  
"I still can't believe you're a pure blood"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I wonder if Lucius will stop beating me now that I'm with a pureblood"  
  
"Doubt it"  
  
"Sweetie is something wrong? You've been distant all night"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I love you so much"  
  
"Mione I feel the exact same way, I love you with all my heart. But what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm pregnant" 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. The Wedding  
  
"Oh. Ok then. Well this is a surprise," Draco jumped up from the floor and started pacing about a minute later he stopped and smiled the hugest smile she had ever seen on a face "and a great one at that!"  
  
Hermione jumped from the floor and ran straight into his arms  
  
"Oh Draco! I love you!" Draco untangled himself from her embrace and went upstairs he came back about 5 minutes later.  
  
"I have wanted to do this for a long time" he sat Hermione on the couch and he sat next to her "Hermi, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything dearest"  
  
"Ok" he got down on one knee "Hermione Livana Granger, will you make me the happiest man to ever walk this earth and marry me?"  
  
He produced a silver engagement ring with a large crystal clear diamond surrounded by two coloured stones.  
  
"Oh yes. Yes " tears started to well in her eyes, as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her so passionately.  
  
"I love you Hermione"  
  
"And I love you, but Draco what are the two coloured stones?"  
  
"They are the mystical birthstones for September and April. Agate, for you and Opal, for me."  
  
! @#$%^&*! @#$%^&*! @#$%^&*! @#$%^&*! @#$%^&*! @#$%^&*! @#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
  
  
The two were married in a small ceremony with about 150 guests, after the war was over. Lucius, Hugh and Voldemort no longer existed.  
  
Their wedding day was exactly how Hermione had pictured it. Close friends of both Hermione and Draco and just a little family. It was a muggle wedding yet with no priest. Dumbledore married the two  
  
Their Daughter was just starting to walk so she was the flower girl, even though she was going to be crawling.  
  
"Ok, Ruby, honey, look at mummy" Ruby looked up at her mum with the most innocent face "That's better. Ok all you have to do is go down the aisle before mummy and stand across from daddy. Ok?"  
  
Ruby nodded her head  
  
"Oh Lav I'm so scared"  
  
"Mione girl why the hell are you scared?"  
  
"I dunno. Wait yes I do. This is the man that truly I met last summer, fell in love with, had a child with and was by his side when he almost died. That's why I'm scared. And the fact that Hugh might came back" a small tear started to pool  
  
Harry had now entered the room  
  
"Sweetie, Draco and I defeated Hugh, Lucius AND Voldemort there's no reason to be scared"  
  
"Your right"  
  
The bridal march started and before they knew it Hermione Granger had become Hermione Malfoy.  
  
"So Hermione dear how does it feel to be Mrs Malfoy?"  
  
"Like this" she stood on tiptoes and kissed his lips in the way he had done not so long before "Draco sweetie, do you know where we're going for our Honeymoon?"  
  
"No, Hermi. But we do! Your going to Greece" Harry said as he jumped from the bushes at them.  
  
"Greece?! Oh Harry thank you, thank you thank you!" Hermione ran into his arms to thank him  
  
"Oh god Mione, I think you should go so you can get to the airport on time" 


	20. THE END

Ok this is the end  
  
  
  
  
  
I wanna thank all of my reviewers: FoxyChic4u, Draco-Malfoy-is-cute, Dragon- soul, BartendinWufie, Dragon Fairy, Dawn Bridges, Angel, kristengirl8, Kawaii Nem (previous Ms. Genn), Rebecca van Raven, Starlight13, Kim Malfoy, Hannah Gray, Blue eyes, iNzaNiTi, Dragon-Gem, CLARICEKARN1234, Nicole Christensen, JOPFANS, Ginny McGregor, x0xferociousfemme0x0, RockStar09, Zhusidinuo, SweetMe, Agent 1 and thanx for all ur help fee(babycino)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20. Ten years on  
  
"Mummy, Daddy! Look! I got my Letter for Hogwarts!"  
  
Dear Miss Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"YAY! I'm going to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Ruby Honey, what do you need, we'll get all the stuff you need today when we go to Diagon Alley"  
  
"Mione, why are you going to Diagon alley?"  
  
"I've gotta get some stuff from Wheezes for Hollie." Draco looked weird "She's in her third year Draco, she wants to get her boyfriend something'" Draco looked at her even weirder "Oh stop it you. I wanna see my friends"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Ok mummy heres my list" Ruby handed her mother the list it read:  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First Year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black silver fastenings) All items should have nametags on them  
  
SET BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of these books: The Standard Book Of Spells (grade 1)--- Miranda Goshawk A History Of Magic--- Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory Adalbert Waffling A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration--- Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi --- Phyllida Spore Magical Draughts and Potions ---Arsnius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them---Newt Scamander You And The Dark Forces. What To Do--- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Malfoy and Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione smiled when she read her name.  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT 1. 1 wand 2. 1 cauldron 3. 1 set of glass or crystal phials 4. 1 Telescope 5. 1 set brass scales 6. Students may also bring, if the desire, a cat an owl or a toad  
  
"Well Ruby, shall we get your stuff?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Well I hoped you liked my story.  
  
As soon as I get an idea for another one I'll start one. Promise.  
  
  
  
Elvine 


End file.
